Celos
by Noir Fox
Summary: Por una estúpida broma de Cartman ahora toda la escuela puede ver al pervertido y misterioso rubio del Team Stan sin su parka, no sobran las exageradas reacciones de las chica y los asombros de los chicos, pero toda la atención que recibe Kenny desencadena algo que Craig no sabia que podía sentir tan intensamente...celos ( T por lenguaje muy obseceno, ¿pero que esperaban de SP ?)


Celos

Bueno, no se podría decir que fuese un descubrimiento totalmente nefasto pero sí bastante sorpresivo, con 17 años nadie todavía podía identificar dentro de esa maraña de tela naranja la contextura y rostro de McCormick a lo largo de los años. Si bien se podía ver de vez en cuando, cuando jugaba béisbol o cuando iba a la piscina, descubrirlo nunca fue algo de interés para el género femenino de South Park por lo que al correr los años se fue pasando de largo, pero dentro de una de las tantas crueles bromas de Cartman, dejar al rubio sin su parca fue una de las que se volvió peor para sí.

Cartman no daba muestras de haber madurado con la edad y le pareció que dejar al chico más pobre del colegio sin su único abrigo seria la broma del siglo, además pensando en las bromas que podría hacerle al dejar a todos al descubierto su esquelético y enclenque cuerpo de Kenny, así que de alguna manera se la ideo para en la noche dejar al chico sin su eterno parca por lo que en la mañana estaba más que ansioso de verlo llegar, demás que la lluvia de esa mañana lo debe haber dejado hecho un desastre, jajajaja maldito pobre, pensaba para sus adentros.

-¿De qué te estas riendo culón?- preguntó Kyle algo molesto, había aprendido que cuando Erik Cartman se ríe no puede ser bueno para nadie.

-Cállate judío, ya vas a ver- escupió desdeñoso entrando al salón un poco mosqueado porque McCormick todavía no aparecía, ¿será que ese maldito pobre no pensaba venir? ¡Joder no había pensado eso!, pero sus sospechas se disiparon a la media hora que entro un chico con un pase al salón, el señor Garrison no lo reconoció pero lo dejo entrar, o pero el sí que lo reconoció, ¡mierda esto no podía estar pasando!

El chico en cuestión no era otro que Kenneth McCormick, la lluvia le había dejado el cabello rubio goteando sobre el rostro pero al mismo tiempo dejando entre ver la cara tan esquiva del muchacho, piel tostada a pesar de la falta de sol con una cicatriz todavía suturada en la mejilla izquierda, ojos azules e indiferentes. Las mujeres suspiraron mientras el chico más pobre de la escuela se abría paso hasta el fondo del salón sentándose en su pupitre, ahí fue que la gente lo reconoció del todo, sin su parca Kenny era otra persona. Estaba usando una camisa negra (algo húmeda, marcándose en su cuerpo) y una chaqueta roja de botones; seguramente de su hermano mayor aunque a diferencia de este él la usaba con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo y abierta en el pecho, dejando ver sus brazos también con diferentes marcas de peleas callejeras de las que era parte.

-Joder, estoy que me lo follo, a saber que McCormick estaba tan bueno me lo hubiese tirado hace años- masculló Bebe Stevens, la segunda más puta de South Park; irónicamente después de Kenny, el parecer se lo comentaba a la itinerante novia de Stan, Wendy, quien al parecer asintió.

-Se ve tan guay, todos aman a un chico malo- decían otras cuchicheando a la par que movían sutilmente los pupitres para acercarse más al rubio, quien ya había recostado los brazos al pupitre para quedarse dormido.

Por su parte las reacciones de los chicos fueron variadas, desde mandíbulas desencajadas por la impresión hasta verdaderos ataques de celos, como fue el caso de Cartman quien todavía no se creía que le había salido el tiro por la culata, por qué; además de comentarios sexuales de todo tipo, ahora él se convertía en el único chico del Team Stan "con el que ninguna chica se acostaría", según habladurías femeninas. Entretanto, el jefe del Team se masajeaba el puente de la nariz para pedir paciencia, pues este ataque de hormonas de McCormick recibiendo semejante atención no podría resultar en nada bueno, sexoso hijoeputa, esto no iba a terminar bien .Kyle por su parte estaba que no podía con las carcajadas al ver como Cartman se molestaba más a cada micro orgasmo que les daba a las mujeres al ver a su amigo rubio, mientras más atención tenía el rubio más molesto se ponía Cartman, en el recreo definitivamente habría un interrogatorio de qué demonios había ocurrido con su parka pero en lo personal, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

El alborotador de hormonas por su parte se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, para él era como cualquier otro día solo que un poco más frío, tsk sí que era una molestia no tener su parka, sinceramente no se lo quitaba nunca era por el puto frío, bueno aunque para que mentir, aprovecharía a tirar un buen polvo por las miradas que le mandaba Bebe en ese momento, en eso estaba pensando cuando una patada a la pierna atrajo su atención.

-Arg, puta madre, ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema Craig?- dijo molesto sobándose la zona afectada, era obvio que Tucker era el único que le "buscaría conversación" de ese modo, incluso le sacó el dedo y lo miró desdeñoso e indiferente, oh si la confianza de asco, así se saludaban normalmente.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?- inquirió el moreno sin responderle la otra pregunta mientras copiaba los apuntes desinteresadamente. El rubio apuntó a Cartman con pereza.

-El gordo de mierda se metió anoche a mi casa y agarró mi parka- sonrió de medio lado algo divertido y se volvió a reclinar del pupitre en actitud despreocupada – No sé qué estaría pensando pero creo que salió mal porque si no, no estaría echando espuma por la boca en este momento- sonrió otra vez al escuchar a Craig bufar con fastidio.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar aún más mosqueado, si Kenneth sabía que el asqueroso gordo de Erik había robado su parka ¿Por qué no hizo nada? Odiaba que McCormick se dejara pisotear por el cómo cuando eran niños- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-

Kenny lo miro divertido y comenzó a jugar con una de las cintas que colgaban del chullo – Aww vamos Craig, no me digas que no te gusta verme así "sin tanta ropa"- dijo recalcando el matiz absolutamente sexual en sus palabras sin molestarse en ocultar la mirada que le mandaba al moreno, Tucker tuvo que hacer todo el uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a caerle a golpes en ese momento, sinceramente ese rubio lo ponía de los nervios a veces.

-Si no quieres morir para antes de las 10 de la mañana te sugiero que dejes el juego puto de mierda- dijo conteniendo la voz, Kenny lo dejó en paz pero sin quitar la maldita sonrisa de su cara, una maldita sonrisa de marica.

-No te contengas, que hasta te has puesto rojo "Fucker"- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a ponerse a leer sus revistas obscenas como si no hubiese hecho nada, después de ver porno, molestar, incomodar, acosar y juguetear sexualmente a Craig era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque los golpes dolieran.

Después de eso la clase pasó rápido pero algo incomoda, muchas miradas estaban fijas en Kenny, unas curiosas y otras lascivas, Tucker se vio algo incómodo entre estas últimas además de encontrarse a sí mismo presa de algo que jamás pensó sentir gracias a Kenny, celos. Si, gracias a ese puto rubio marica estaba celoso, celoso por que antes de ese día nadie le paraba ni media bola lo que hiciera Kenneth McCormick y ahora para colmo, no solo era el centro de atención si no que el muy puto lo disfrutaba y se daba el lujo de ignorar a los demás, maldito rubio con el ego subido. No es que tuviese celos de la atención que le daban a McCormick, le daban celos que el muy puto se dejaba llevar por todo eso cuando hasta para ese momento el rubio solo había sido de él, en muchas maneras de hecho… Era un tema difícil de tocar aun para él, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas en esa relación, si es que podía llamarse así, pero una que le gustaba que quedara completamente clara, era que Kenny era su puta y de nadie más.

-Si sigues pensando tanto te vas a quedar calvo como tu padre- dijo el rubio de forma distraída pero enmarcando una sonrisa, joder lo conocía tan bien que hasta sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente - Tranquilo Craigy, tú tienes derechos reservados – dijo jugando otra vez a la par que soltaba una risotada y se levantaba mientras sonaba el timbre- pero recuerda que lo nuestro sigue siendo algo "libre"- susurro lo suficientemente cerca para darle un escalofrió y desaparecer

Craig decidió no quemarse las pestañas pensando en eso, sabía de sobra que Kenneth era una puta, uno de los matices de su rara; amistad-relación, era justamente eso, cada cual por su lado, sin restricciones ni compromisos; y valla que Kenny se lo había tomado al pie de la letra. En una ocasión, el moreno había intentado tener algo con Tweek pero era difícil igualar a McCormick. Mezclando una frase de una de esas películas para mujeres solteronas que le gustaban a su hermana con un toque propio, Kenny era de esas personas que se sabían meter en el corazón de las personas…a la par que a sus pantalones. Pero eso no ayudaba a quitar la maldita sensación de que lo perdía, si bien él había tenido algo con Tweek, Kenny era de todos pero suyo ¿eso cambiaría ahora que toda la maldita escuela lo podía ver tal cual era?

Kenny se fue directo a la mesa de la cafetería a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo en el salón, ver porno; obviamente no tenía dinero para comprar nada, el dinero que tenía ya lo había distribuido un poco para Karen y otro poco para su almuerzo, más que tener hambre en la mañana odiaba tener hambre al mediodía, sonrió de medio lado, quizás eso podría cambiar, después de todo no todos los días Bebe Stevens venia tan "dispuesta" a su mesa con dos bandejas en la mano.

-Tú, yo, en el baño, ahora- dijo yendo al punto, le gustaban las mujeres directas pero también le gustaba jugar un poco y sonrió de la manera correcta para ponerla a millón.

-¿Me estas comprando con comida Bebe? De verdad me crees una puta muy barata – dijo inocente aunque no le salió del todo bien, se notaba el tono ladino en su voz pero a la rubia no pareció afectarle y de hecho se acercó más a él.

-No pensaba comprarte- mintió eficazmente endulzando la voz – pero me gustaría que tuvieses energías para que me dieras tu 100%- escondió a último momento una sonrisa lasciva – Kenny-

El rubio dejó de hacerse se rogar y se dio su tiempo para comer, después de todo, un desayuno y un buen polvo no llegaban tan amablemente a él todos los días y sin perder más tiempo se llevó a Bebe de ahí ante la atenta mirada de las amigas de la chica y su propio Team; sin mencionar la fulminante mirada de Tucker…

Craig bufó y salió al patio a fumar, debía calmarse de algún modo, o podría hacer algo muy pero muy estúpido y Craig Tucker no hace estupideces, no mientras mantuviese el control por lo menos. Si bien durante los 15 minutos que le tomó fumarse su cigarro en el patio y tomar su desayuno los pasó tranquilo, no se percató que luego se dirigió en automático hasta los baños justo para ver como Bebe salía disimuladamente por la puerta de hombres murmurando algo así como "Oh, dios, 25…son 25cm, oh dios"; se veía a leguas que había tenido un encuentro del tercer tipo con Kenny, sexo y del bueno. Le temblaban las piernas y tenía el cabello revuelto, la ropa algo mal puesta, sin duda alguna durante algunos días habría un buen rumor sobre la polla del rubio recorriendo por la escuela, sinceramente eso le sabia a culo en este momento.

Entro de golpe en el baño para encontrarse con la escena esperada, Kenny estaba sentado en el suelo, la mirada perdida en el infinito con una sonrisa triunfante e incoherentemente infantil, a la vez que se fumaba un cigarro que sabía de sobra que era de los suyos, Craig apretó los puños mientras sus cejas formaban un ya característico ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tal cogerte a Stevens?- soltó al fin luego de una minutos de silencio, Kenny no quitaba esa sonrisa y por alguna razón, Craig se sentía cada vez más impotente, los celos le estaban ganando, sí; definitivamente iba a hacer algo muy estúpido.

-Nada mal, entre perras nos entendemos – murmuro el rubio con su característico humor negro en torno a él mismo, después de morir tantas veces de formas tan estúpidas, ser llamado puto era casi un halago – Fuera de juego, uno de los mejores polvos que he tenido con una chica, pero no creo que repetiría, no me agrada mucho Bebe – dijo al fin el rubio mientras se paraba y apagaba el cigarro en un lavamanos.

Caminó hasta quedar al lado de Tucker y sonrió de medio lado – el día de hoy es un día interesante, a saber cuántos encuentros divertidos vendrán luego de esto- soltó como niño en dulcería; era casi imposible que una sonrisa tan infantil fuera de alguien tan sucio pero esas eran las ironías de la vida, estuvo a dos pasos de salir de no ser que Craig le tomo de la muñeca.

El rubio no se impresionó, de hecho se lo había esperado y le hacía mucha gracia como los ojos grises del moreno lo miraban con rabia, impotencia y lo que más le gustaba…deseo. No tardó en empujarlo hasta quedar en el espacio entre los lavamanos y sin aviso y sin protesto comenzó a besarlo, estaba molesto y eso hacía que fuese más brusco que de costumbre, Craig mordía para pedir permiso para entrar y dominar su boca y esta vez incluso creyó que le rompió un poco el labio. Si de por sí no parecían llevarse bien a pesar de ser amigos, cuando hacían ese tipo de cosas se notaba más, para Craig era la forma perfecta de desahogarse de todo lo que Kenny lo podía estresar, era un beso salvaje y demandante, y para felicidad de Tucker, tenía completo control sobre él. Kenny estaba más que enterado de sus técnicas y de dedicaba a disfrutar de la situación, el fuego del rubio no se concentraba en la boca precisamente y sus manos pasaban sin miedo alguno por sobre la ropa del pelinegro, apretando y rasgando donde debía, le gustaba meter sus manos bajo la camisa de Craig, palpar las entradas de su cadera para luego pasar sobre el pantalón notando ya la enorme erección de Craig, apretó haciendo que el moreno gruñera un poco.

-Estas más cachondo que de costumbre- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina mientras recuperaba el aliento, Tucker bajaba por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando sin cuidado mientras sus manos intentaban deshacerse de sus pantalones, siempre dicen que los calladitos son los peores y aquí estaban dos de los más silenciosos a punto de follar en el baño de la escuela, joder le calentaba hasta pensarlo pero la campana de fin del receso los interrumpió.

Craig se detuvo como de golpe, la maldita campana lo volvió a la realidad, en lo que levantó la vista y vio el rostro del rubio se dio cuenta de que había caído justamente en su trampa, ¡Maldita sea la inteligencia de ese hijo de perra!

-Valla que ha estado cerca, pero no te preocupes Craig esta noche termínanos lo que empezaste, pero sinceramente se me hacía más divertido hacerlo en la escuela para variar- decía Kenny como si nada mientras se acomodaba un poco en el espejo, se vio los chupetones y sonrió satisfecho – Creo que ya marcaste territorio por el día de hoy, dejémoslo como un empate por ahora-

-Eres un jodido retorcido ¿hiciste todo esto para que cumpliera tu fantasía de follar en la escuela?- dijo Tucker casi sin aliento, aun sin poder creerlo, Kenny tenia semanas pidiéndole hacerlo en la escuela pero a él le parecía muy guarro además que alegaba que no les daría tiempo, como en efecto, Kenny respondió afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza sin ninguna vergüenza.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el hecho de dejarse robar el parka, el traer esa ropa de su hermano cuando en cualquier caso podría haber usado una de su padre que abrigaba más, llegar tarde para llamar la atención; el mismo había visto a Karen hablar con Ruby en la mañana y ambos llegaban juntos, y lo más maquiavélico de todo, jugar con su punto débil, lo posesivo que se podía poner con él.

-Eres una perra obsesionada con el sexo para hacer todo esto solo para cumplir una de tus fantasías Kenny- dijo lavándose la cara para recuperarse, el rubio se reía a carcajada limpia.

-Seh, pero todo eso te encanta, tu por tu parte eres un aburrido sin imaginación, sin mí no conocerías un verdadero y autentico orgasmo- oh si, ahora que tenía el ego mega subido estaría así gran parte del día hasta que le metiera un coñazo o lo atropellara un camión, jum un día debía aprovechar eso de que es inmortal.

Tucker soltó un suspiro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, eran antes de las 12 y ya Kenny lo había agotado. El rubio le correspondía, tenían una excelente química entre ellos, y aunque Kenny fuera como un conejo en celo siempre prefería liarse con él, era su amigo y, ¿para que ocultarlo?, su amante, una persona en la que confiaba, sabia cosas de Kenny que ni Stan ni Kyle imaginaban y el rubio a su vez sabia más de él que su propio Team, pero … aun así ni siquiera Craig Tucker era de piedra y pensar que alguien pudiera disputarle seriamente la verdadera forma de ser del rubio; su corazón podría decir, era algo que lo hacía temblar, de rabia, miedo, impotencia; celos, para acortar. Quizás fuese egoísta pero el hecho de que todos se fijaran en él, que lo tomaran en cuenta; aunque solo sexualmente, le hacía sentirse así.

Kenny rodó los ojos y bufó, con una simple mirada ya sabía que Craig se había montado todo un numerito dramático en su cabeza, curvó los labios en una sonrisa comprensiva; quizás algo que le gustaba mucho de Craig era que aunque pareciera y actuara como un verdadero cabron, si uno se daba el tiempo de conocerlo, era un persona bastante posesiva en cuanto a ceder a quien quería, adorable ¿no? Lo tomó desprevenido volviéndolo a besar.

-Será mejor que dejes de pensar tantas pendejadas Fucker- comentó separándose y tomando su morral –Te lo he dicho antes, me gusta ser libre pero, tú tienes derechos reservados- por la mirada de confianza que le dio Craig, supo que le había entendido por lo que agregó – Además si tu solito pudieras llenar mis necesidades de sexo diarias necesitaría una cadera de acero a la semana siguiente, si me acuesto con todo el mundo es obviamente por tu bien- dijo como si explicara una verdad universal. Por lo menos hasta que una patada lo mando volando hasta los casilleros rompiéndose la frente en el proceso.

-Eres una gran marica Kenneth, lo dices como si fueras a estar arriba todo el tiempo- bufó Craig volviendo a su humor habitual, golpear a Kenny, reírse de él y simplemente sonreír por estar a su lado, Kenny tenía una manera muy particular de pedir las cosas y una todavía más rara manera de dejarle claro que no tenía por qué preocuparse, el rubio era incapaz de ser afectivamente infiel y total, a Craig no le importara donde estuviera el culo de Kenny con tal de que sus sentimientos le perteneciesen solo a él –Muévete que ya vamos tarde y no me la gana de entrar a la clase, vamos a fumar al patio- comentó caminando sin esperarlo.

-Recuérdame no volverte a dar celos, eres realmente dramático- murmuro incorporándose ignorando la sangre que le salía de la cabeza; que en minutos cerraría – Aunque casi follar en el baño me gustó, deberíamos repetirlo- pum otro golpe por salido, bueno así eran ellos y así se querían, Craig quería a Kenny con todo y lo lascivo que era y Kenny quería a Craig con todo y sus celos.

* * *

( N/A: Holoooo, bueno me sigo sintiendo incomoda escribiendo de estos dos, los amo pero no se me da como cosa, X ya lo superare XD mi amor por esta pareja supera mi "nosequecosa" por el BL. ¿Que les pareció? Yo no quede muy convencida pero me pego la musa y quise escribir como seria si derrepende un sexoso Kenny llegara a la escuela de pronto y Craig sintiera celos ¿ a que no es mono? Jajajaj bueno ustedes me avisan que les pareció con los reviews, Nos leemos luego !


End file.
